Water filters, purifiers and conditioners are well known. There is a continuing desire to clean water that is supplied to households, e.g., by municipalities, as evidenced by the demand for bottled water as well as the variety of water filtration devices that are used with tap water. Water provided by municipalities typically include contaminants such as particulate solid material, e.g., sand, chips of various metal oxides and the like, and chemicals, e.g., principally chlorine or other chemicals used in the municipal purification process but including as well such chemicals as carbonates usually associated with “hard” water. The removal of the solid contaminates is typically effected by filtration. Chemical contaminates in tap water are typically removed using media that includes sodium and/or potassium salts, which many consider undesirable from an environmental perspective.
Moreover, after a period of service all filtration systems require servicing, such as cleaning and reconditioning. In conventional home filtration systems, servicing typically entails removal of the system, which can be time consuming and cumbersome.
Thus, what is desired is a water filtration system that is environmentally friendly and that can be easily serviced when required.